


William, Alanna, and their adorable-ness

by otakuartist



Series: Changeling [4]
Category: Changeling (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22827442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuartist/pseuds/otakuartist
Summary: People in the server keep lovingly bullying me into posting things online hehe...*awkward noises*
Relationships: William/Original Female Character
Series: Changeling [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636762





	William, Alanna, and their adorable-ness

“Come on out Alanna!” Hazel’s voice echoed through the dressing room of the drama department. 

William’s dark brown eyes watched the door, on the other side stood his girlfriend Alanna, scrutinizing her reflection in the mirror, face red. He silently asked her if she was okay, and he sensed that he’d startled her a little bit, before he got his response.

“She’s nervous…” He quietly spoke. Hazel looked over at him, dark eyes looking over and curiosity.

“Poor thing…” She replied gently. William silently used his telepathy to comfort her, smiling slightly when he felt her appreciation and affection for him. The door quietly opened and Alanna’s head peeked out from behind the door, before she yelped from behind the door. William quickly walked towards the door, quietly taking her hand. Alanna’s shoulders shook with her quiet giggling, “I’m okay, I almost fell.” She was slightly breathless from giggling.  
“This skirt is going to be so annoying.” She smiled, and William gently smiled in return, eyes drifting to the hoop skirt she wore for the upcoming school play. 

“You look pretty though.” He replied, gently moving a lock of her hair out of her eyes, causing her cheeks to flush at his touch. “I feel kind of like a princess.” She looked down, running her hand over her skirt. “You look like a princess.” William replied. Alanna smiled, and she quietly took a step back, letting go of his hand. 

“I’m going to change back into normal clothes, and then we could go to The Murder if you’d like?” She asked. William nodded, “Sure.” He lightly kissed her forehead right before she closed the door. Hazel had been waiting in the next room, and asked if everything was okay as William walked into the next room.

“Everything okay?” She asked. William nodded in response, “Yeah. Alanna is getting changed back into normal clothes.”. Hazel nodded.

“Kay, well Ewan just texted me and asked me to hurry up, so I’m gonna head out. Will you be okay on your own, William?” She asked, knowing he had more ghosts joining him, and she wanted to make sure he was comfortable in the room alone… well as alone as a powerful esper could be. William smiled softly, and nodded. 

“I’ll be alright.” He replied, and Hazel smiled. “See you tomorrow then!” She replied, before leaving the room in a rush. Alanna walked out a few minutes later, the two then joined hands and walked to the club room to get to The Murder for after school hot chocolate to fight off the cold of the season and the cold of William’s Chorus. It occurred to Alanna in that moment that William made her so happy, and she was so comfortable around him. She really loved him. William’s hand tightened around hers, alerting Alanna that he’d heard his thoughts, and somewhere in her mind, she felt William’s love for her as well.


End file.
